


(Very Short!) Hetalia Shuffle Challenge

by BoomButterflyEffect



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Tried, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Multi, One Shot Collection, One-Sided BelRus, Short, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomButterflyEffect/pseuds/BoomButterflyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be quite honest, these are ancient. I wrote them, I believe, five years ago? But I figured, why not put them up? VERY short, VERY badly-written one-shots based off of songs that came up when I shuffled my iPod (remember, FIVE years ago; my taste in music is much better now!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Battlefield" (USUK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks

England knew he and America always fought. It was always over something little, something unimportant. Their fights usually ended with a silent agreement. But as he stood there on the cold battlefield in his Revolutionary uniform, England couldn’t help but think this time was different. That this time, one of them would lose. That he would lose.

“America.” The other was several feet away, but England knew he could hear the whisper. “You don’t have to do this. We can work something out—”

“I don’t want to work this out!” America cried. “I want my freedom. I want to be free! Free from you,” he snarled.

“I never meant to hurt you!” England called, louder this time. “I just don’t think you can protect yourself on your own! Let’s stop this. I don’t want to fight.”

“I will not surrender.” America’s words stung. They were supposed to.

England took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice even. “Well, then… I hope you’re ready to fight.”

America smiled sadly. “I’ve been ready.”

And he charged at England.


	2. "Just the Way You Are" / "Perfect" (Spamano)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars
> 
> "Perfect" by P!nk

“Okay, what about this one?”

Antonio looked up at Lovino from his spot on the bed and smiled at the sight of Lovi dressed up in his nice clothes. “That’s definitely the one. You look beautiful.”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “You said that about the last two, stupid.”

“You looked wonderful in all of them!” It may have sounded like a lie, like an over-exaggeration. But it wasn’t.

Romano sighed and unbuttoned the dark red dress shirt, trading it for a thin white one that hung on his closet’s door handle. “Can’t you at least try and help me out here?”

“Well, I don’t know what you want from me,” Antonio answered honestly. “Every outfit looks great, but still you insist on changing into something you think will look better. Don’t stress yourself,” he said as Lovi brushed his hair with his fingers. He walked over to the one he called his amor and held Romano’s hands, distracting him from messing with his hair any more. “It’s just a party.”

“It’s not ‘just a party,’” Lovino whined, sounding much like he did as a child. “It’s Belgium’s party!” He grabbed a leather jacket from off the dresser and put it on over the shirt in front of the mirror. “I think she’ll like this one.”

Spain shook his head. “That doesn’t look much like something you would wear.”

“It doesn’t matter. I have to look perfect.”

“You’re already perfect,” Antonio whispered as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist. “You don’t have to hide who you are to impress somebody! Belgium loves you for you…” He kissed Lovino’s cheek lightly. “And so do I.”

Romano spun around to face Spain, glaring a little, and Spain prepared for the yelling, the insults. But instead, Romano slowly slid off the jacket and handed it to him. The Spaniard took it, then reached behind him and pulled out the red shirt Romano had been previously wearing. “This one was my favorite.”

The boy nodded silently, taking the white shirt off and changing into the red one as the two stood before the mirror. Antonio gazed happily at the Italian’s reflection and he smiled warmly. “You wanted to look perfect? Well, now you do. That is absolute perfection.”

Lovino could only blush.


	3. "Maybe" (Romano)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe" by Sick Puppies

Romano looked at himself in the bedroom mirror. He felt horrible. Italy had asked if he wanted to go out with him and his friends to see a movie, and Romano had showered him with such colorful language.

He sighed and collapsed onto his soft bed, staring at the ceiling. Why was he like this? Romano never meant to hurt anyone. Maybe he was just a hopeless case, unable to change his ways.

…

A few days later, there was a light knock at Romano’s bedroom door. “What?” he called stubbornly.

Italy took this as an invitation into the room and poked his head in. “Fratello?” he asked quietly. “A few of us are getting together tonight. We’re going to… go eat at that new Italian restaurant downtown.” Romano couldn’t help but notice the fear in Italy’s voice, the doubt that his brother might actually say yes this time. “Do you… want to come with us? It would mean a lot to me.”

Romano opened his mouth to protest, but quickly caught himself. Italy was his brother, who had never done anything to hurt him. Maybe he shouldn’t say no.

Maybe it was time to change.

So he slowly nodded. “Okay.”

Italy smiled brightly and opened the door some more. “Oh, that’s great! We are going to have so much fun, ve~!”

Romano smiled a little, too. He quickly grabbed his wallet from his dresser, put it in his pocket, and met his brother at the front of the room. “Come on, then. Let’s get going.”

But Italy stopped him for a moment, grabbing his brother’s arm and looking up at him happily. “Buon compleanno, fratello.”

Romano’s smile grew. “Happy birthday to you, too.”

Maybe change was good.


	4. "Pumped Up Kicks" / "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" (Prussia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People
> 
> "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring

Prussia was sick of how the other nations treated him. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t be an actual country anymore! But still they all excluded him, pushing him aside like he was trash. Trash! He had once been one of the most powerful empires in the world! Who did these people think they were, to look down on him so? He was greater than all of them! He wasn’t even a nation anymore, yet he was still there!

He punched the wall as hard as he could, and a moment later his phone rang. Prussia walked over to it as it rang on his bed, looked at the Caller ID and recognized France’s number. No doubt about it that Spain was on the other end of the line, too. They’d been calling their friend all day, knowing what he was about to do and trying to stop him.

But Prussia just let it go to voicemail. If his “friends” actually cared about what he was planning, they would go over to his house and make sure he didn’t leave! But they didn’t, so he didn’t care.

The man took a deep breath and walked upstairs to his brother’s room. He looked around, noticing for the first time that Germany wasn’t home, then stepped in front of the closet and opened it. Prussia moved things around, making a mess, trying to find what he was searching for. And soon he did.

A small black gun was lying on a high shelf.

Prussia reached up and grabbed it, turning it over in his hand to get the feel of the weapon. He turned suddenly, aiming at the first thing that caught his eye, and shot the gun. The bullet hit the book perfectly in the center and went straight through all of the pages before burying itself in the wall. Prussia’s aim was precise, and his shooting ability was strong.

He smirked as he carefully tucked the gun into his jacket pocket and headed out the house. Prussia feared for anyone who bothered him with this thing in his possession.

He didn’t know who, but someone was going to pay.


	5. "Love Story" (GerIta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love Story" by Taylor Swift

Italy didn’t know why Germany had called him to meet in the garden for the second time that night. This was the garden where they would meet every night at midnight, after Romano had fallen asleep. Whenever Germany tried to talk to Italy, Romano would threaten him and make him leave, shouting, “Stay away from my brother!” So Italy would sneak out, just to get away from all his troubles, and to see his love.

Italy realized just how long he’d been standing there waiting for the German—almost an hour and a half. As he turned around to walk back home, he heard someone cry out, “Feliciano!”

Italy looked back and saw Germany running towards him. Soon they were face-to- face. “Doitsu,” Italy whispered. “Why did you call me here?”

“I remember. I remember everything.” Germany reached out and grabbed both of Italy’s shoulders. “It was you. It was always you! Chibitalia.” He tucked a piece of hair behind the young Italian’s ear. “My first love.”

Italy’s eyes widened. “Oh! Ve, Germany! You finally remembered!”

“Shh.” Germany hushed Italy before pressing their lips together, softly, sweetly. “Marry me,” he breathed when they finally had to come up for air.

“Of course.”


	6. "Last Friday Night" (BTT/BFT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry

Gilbert groaned as he awoke. He tried to stretch but wound up hitting the sofa, for he was lying on the ground in the living room. He sat up and looked around, noticing the whole house was a complete mess—and that his two best friends were asleep on the floor, too. “What the—?” Gilbert reached out and shook the shoulder of his friend that was closest to his reach. “Antonio, wake up!”

The Spaniard stirred in his sleep, then opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Gilbert. “Hola, mi amigo~”

“What are you doing here?”

Antonio sat up and stretched, having more arm-room than Prussia. “Mm, just taking a quick siesta. That party last night was crazy, and I’m just so tired…”

“PARTY?!” Gilbert screamed. “Why don’t I remember that?!”

“Well, you were drunk,” replied Francis from a few feet away, woken up from his sleep by Gilbert’s outburst. “Antonio, show him the pictures Hungary took.”

Spain pulled out his phone and showed his friend some pictures Hungary had put online from the night before. It truly looked like a crazy party. Everyone had been there, it seemed—except Germany, who was out of town on business.

Germany. Prussia felt a wave of nausea wash over him when he thought about his brother. “Mein Gott, West is going to kill me!” He groaned again and stared at the ground, but quickly looked back up at his friends. “Just a quick question… On a scale of One to Ten, exactly how awesome WAS this party?”

France shrugged. “I’d say it was more like… You-Level Awesome.” Antonio nodded in agreement.

Gilbert smiled. He felt better now.


	7. "Paparazzi" (BelRus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga

The young Russian man kept his back pressed against the wall, glancing at the door like he was expecting someone to barge in. Because he was; his little sister, the Belarusian blond girl who had always been so obsessed with Ivan. It was quite disturbing, actually.

But what was flat-out terrifying was how completely focused she was. She would never give up! As Natalia clawed at the locked door, Ivan held his breath. Why was she so insane when it came to him? She needed a hobby. He’d told her that once before. But Natalia already had a hobby: Following her older brother.

“Come on, vialiki brat.” Belarus’ voice sounded so angelic and sweet and innocent, but that was the scariest tone of voice there was. “Let me in…!”

“What is your problem?” Russia called out nervously, his voice wavering. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

The sounds at the door stopped. Russia thought his sister was gone, until Natalia’s whisper carried across the room to his ears:

“I will follow you until you love me…”

Ivan felt a chill run down his spine, so he tightened the coat around his shoulders. But the chill hadn’t come from the cold, so the coat’s warmth didn’t help him.


End file.
